All I Want For Christmas
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: oneshot Christmas fic. There's some DS Fluff in here. Iris goes to Santa with what she wants for Christmas, she hopes it's enough to help her parents.


**Wow...Um yeah Happy Holidays...everyone. This is a really cute christmas fluff.I talk to you guys at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...just the plot and Iris.**

* * *

The wind blew down the almost luminous street, everyone was cheerful, almost everyone. Sam held her seven year old daughters; Iris's hand. Christmas would be here soon, and both of them knew it. Thoughts ran wild of Christmas lights and sparkling dazzle of Christmas trees, and who could forget the long line to meet Santa. Although all of the amazement of Christmas; Sam remembered two nights ago.

_"Did you ever think about Iris?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?" Danny countered._

_"You're never here. You're always fighting ghosts. Did you know that Iris got in a fight at school last week?"_

_"Why?" His voice seemed a little demanding._

_"She beat- up the school bully who was picking on a friend." Her eyes never left his. The tension was never over. They were two busy fighting to notice the little girl standing in the doorway to her room, only her eyes peeked out._

_"So what are you saying? It's **MY** fault? I'm a **bad **father?"_

_"If you weren't fighting all the time this wouldn't be an issue." Danny in a huff walked towards the door. Sam in a calmer voice spoke. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you Daniel Fenton." His voice matched hers._

_"That makes two of us. I'm going to leave before I say something I'll regret. Goodbye Sam." He walked out and slammed the door. Sam lapsed down on the couch, crying softly. A quiet voice whispered._

_"Mommy?" She was afraid, she saw the whole fight._

_"Iris." Sam lifted her head and wiped her tears to the side._

_"What is it honey?"_

_"I woke up, when I heard yelling…" She looked around._

_"Where's daddy?"_

_"He's at work." Sam lied._

_"Why does he work all the time? Is that why you were fighting?" Sam tired not to look at her daughter. She had been caught by a seven year old. Iris reminded her so much of Danny. She had lavender eyes and black hair._

_"Do you want to go see Santa? We'll go as soon as we can." She nodded and hugged her mother. Sam could only smile at her daughter._

* * *

It had been two days since the fight and Danny and Sam still haven't made up with each other. Iris held a smile; she knew what she was going to ask Santa for. As Iris walked by the tow shop holding her mom's hand; her face lit up with the sound of laughter in the air.

"Mommy its Santa, can we go see Santa now?" She pointed to a line coming out of a department store she knew well. At Christmas time, to give back to the kids; Danny Phantom would always dress up as Santa. Her heart stopped, for this was the store he worked at.

"Why don't we come back later?" She tried to convince her daughter.

'When Danny is off work.'

"The line will only get longer mommy!" She tugged at her sleeve, as the two got into line. Another mother smiled at Iris, then said to Sam. "She's beautiful; does she go after her father?"

"Yeah, she does." Sam agreed, but her eyes were focused on Santa. After an hour of waiting it was Iris's turn. Santa laughed as he always did, as he scooped her into his lap. He stopped laughing when he looked at the mother, his wife; Sam. He loved her and missed her so much. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, and love her, but that would spoil the magic.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Iris." She replied quickly.

"How old are you." Asking a question he already knew.

"I'm seven."

"So what do you want for Christmas?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Santa, I've been a good girl this year, by not complaining when my daddy is not home and I ate all my vegetables, but I only want two things for Christmas. I want my dad to love me and spend time with me. But the thing I want most is for my Mommy and Daddy to love each other again." She pulled away. Danny completely stunned, she thought he didn't love Sam or her? He looked towards Sam and their eyes locked, secretly sending a message.

"I'll tell you what Iris. You'll get what you want for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Thanks Santa." She hopped off his lap, and took Sam's hand. Danny's eyes begged her not to go, but she turned and walked out with Iris.

* * *

What did you ask Santa for?" Sam questioned.

"I can't tell you mommy." Sam smiled down at her little girl.

"You need to go to sleep; so Santa can come tonight." She finished tucking her daughter in, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Iris. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas mommy." She snuggled close to the blankets, and closed her eyes; but she far from asleep.

Around midnight a figure opened the door and snuck in trying not to wake anybody. He saw Sam sleeping on the sofa; gifts still in her hand. He tucked a loose strain of hair behind her ear. The next thing he knew he was on the ground both arms behind his back.

"I'll teach you not to steal from us." The person chuckled, and Sam recognized it and immediately got off him.

"I'm sorry I thought"-

"I know what you thought. It's fine." She turned away from Danny.

"Why are you back here?" She felt his arms snake around her waist.

"I love you." Sam closed her eyes.

"O and Sam. Merry Christmas." She turned to the clock that read 12:15. She saw in his hands a present. She took it from his hands. She opened it to a pure silver chain with a heart with diamonds in it. She pulled away only to return her lips fully on his.

"I love it." She kissed him again and then pulled him into a warm embrace. She hear a noise in the doorway. She leaned into Danny's ear.

"I think we have a spy." The two turned to see Iris. Danny flashed a smile at his little girl.

"Merry Christmas Iris." He said with open arms. She ran and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Daddy."

* * *

**Wow that was sweet wasn't it? For all of you who like D/S you can read I promise. Even though it's a triangle fic we all knows who she going to pick. I thought of this idea from the song Grown up Christmas list. Well again. Happy Holidays. Glad I can have more practice writing and enjoy it. I liked this fic...and I hope you did to.**


End file.
